


Shower Sex

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'shower sex' square of my mfkinkbingo





	Shower Sex

When Crowley arrived at the bookshop, he was surprised to find it locked. It wasn’t too odd, given that Aziraphale permanently had it closed, but for some reason, he was surprised that the door was locked, he usually left it unlocked. With a glare sent to the door, he walked into the bookshop, locking the door behind him. Walking through, he decided not to call out to the angel, taking precautions in case Gabriel and the rest were here. He walked through the back door and up the stairs, immediately noting the sound of the shower running. He walked up into the bedroom and heard a soft moan from the bathroom. 

Spinning on the spot, it takes a few moments for the realisation of what Aziraphale is doing hit him. He smirks to himself, removing his clothing, leaving a trail as he makes his way to the bathroom. He slips into the bathroom, completely unnoticed by Aziraphale. Crowley smirks, raking his eyes over his lover’s body, falling to where the angel’s hand is rubbing furiously between his legs. Crowley slithers into the shower stall, on his knees in front of the angel.    
“I must say, angel, it’s much better when there is someone else doing it” Crowley smirked. Before Aziraphale could ask what he meant, Crowley had dived down. His long tongue was slipping between Aziraphale’s legs, stroking over the angel’s sensitive spots. 

Aziraphale moans obscenely, his head falling back against the shower wall. Crowley can’t help but rake his eyes up and over Aziraphale’s body, appreciating just how  _ sinful _ Aziraphale currently looks. The angel’s head is back against the off - white tile, his eyes are screwed shut, one hand is in the blonde locks while his other hand is sliding down to Crowley’s hair.    
“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please don’t oh” Aziraphale moans, his grip on the demon’s hair would be painful if Crowley was anything other than a demon. 

Crowley grinned up to Aziraphale and gripped the angel’s doughy hips, using the new leverage to tease the angel to orgasm, with a flick of the tongue in just the right way. Aziraphale almost crumpled when his orgasm hit. If not for Crowley’s grip on his hips, he would’ve done. He looked down to the demon, who had a dazed look on his face.    
“You know what, angel, I never expected you to not have a penis” Crowley stated, not bothered by the way his hair was sticking to his face.    
“Too much effort” Aziraphale stated, lifting Crowley up to kiss him deeply. The taste of himself on the demon’s tongue was something he didn’t expect to savour so much. Crowley smirked.    
“Did you enjoy that, angel?” He asked. Aziraphale nodded, still flushing red. He bit his lip and met Crowley’s eyes, before drifting his eyes down his body slightly.    
“You…I think…I uh…” Aziraphale stuttered and stumbled around the words that he wanted to say.    
“Breathe angel. Start again” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded, his eyes meeting Crowley’s for a moment before resting just over the demon’s shoulder.    
“ _ Wouldyouliketohavethesexwithme”  _ Aziraphale rushed the sentence, still as nervous to ask for  _ this _ since the start of their relationship, some 4000 years ago.  _ How they kept their relationship secret for so long still amazes both.  _   
“Could you repeat that angel, a bit slower maybe?” Crowley says, a small smile on his face. He cups Aziraphale’s cheek gently, brushing his thumb over the skin.    
“I uh…Will you…” Aziraphale sighed, he couldn’t meet Crowley’s eyes.    
“Yes” Crowley responded, leaning forward to kiss Aziraphale gently. Aziraphale melts into the kiss, gripping the demon’s hips.    
“Here” Crowley breathes. Aziraphale nods, finally meeting the demon’s eyes. Crowley smiled, reaching between the bodies to stroke his thumb over Aziraphale’s belly gently.    
“Are you sure you want our first time here?” Crowley asked, a serious tone that’s rarely heard in his voice. Aziraphale nods.    
“If you want to” He mumbles.    
“Aziraphale, it’s about you. What do  _ you  _ want” Crowley asked, shutting the shower off when it started to irritate him. Aziraphale suddenly noticed how  _ silent  _ it had become.    
“I want you…here, now” He said. Crowley looked deep into the angel’s eyes, he saw the anxiousness, of this step, of their relationship still being so secretive. He saw some confidence though, that the angel is finally ready to go there with him.    
“Here?” Crowley asks, stroking his thumb over Aziraphale’s cheek. Aziraphale nods, and with a slight boost of confidence, surges forward to kiss Crowley. Crowley kisses back, his hands gripping the angel’s hips. The shower starts up, a minor miracle that neither know who caused. Aziraphale moaned, his legs parting without thought. Crowley smirked, reaching down.    
“Are you sure?” He asked. Aziraphale nods, a small smile on his face.    
“For a demon, you sure are - oh” Before Aziraphale can finish his sentence, Crowley is easing into him and the moans are shared. Aziraphale moans, his head falling back against the tiles again. 

The demon quickly builds a rhythm. Aziraphale’s moans only spurring him on to get the angel to orgasm sooner. Crowley rests his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, nipping the angel’s porcelain skin.    
“Crowley, please…” Aziraphale begged. Crowley smirked, his tongue briefly flicking out of his mouth to lick at the angel’s soaked skin. Aziraphale moaned, wrapping a leg around Crowley’s waist as the demon pounded into him.    
“I’m close” Aziraphale moaned, his fingers tugging on Crowley’s hair.    
“Come for me, angel” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley’s hand slid down to rub over Aziraphale’s clit, the trigger that had Aziraphale coming, hard. His head fell back against the tiles, sounding almost painful. Crowley moaned, speeding the movement of his hips to get himself to orgasm. 

“Fuck yesssss” Crowley hissed, resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder as he came, his hips jerking slightly. Aziraphale stroked his hands down Crowley’s back, feeling the demon’s chest heaving. Aziraphale smiled softly, stroking one hand up to Crowley's hair, while the other stroked over the demon's bony spine.   


It took awhile for Crowley to ease out, using the shower to clean himself and Aziraphale’s bodies. Climbing out, Aziraphale couldn’t help but kiss Crowley again, using a beige towel to dry them both off.   
“Well, angel, I was going to suggest we go out to eat but I don’t think I need to go out to eat tonight” Crowley smirked, while following Aziraphale towards his bedroom, not missing the way the angel’s ears tinged pink. 

**Author's Note:**

> The rushed sentence is "would you like to have the sex with me"


End file.
